The Legend of the Blood
by Katannaya
Summary: the legend of a life time the adventure will come what will Death be pure as gold or evil as a devil
1. Chapter 1

The legend of the blood

_**Intro**_

A little kitten walked into a cave in the rock face and her head hit the rock.

Her mother looked over, and screeched "NO! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DEATH."

Death opened her eyes and meowed quietly, "Mummy, help me."

The mother scooped up her kit and ran into the medicine cat den.

Brambleberry saw Leafypad walk in with her little kit, Death.

Brambleberry meowed "What happened?"

Leafypad panted, "She hit her head on the rock."

Brambleberry shrieked in terror, then meowed, "Such a small fragile kit. She can't take that type of damage."

Death heard every word and thought to herself, "I'm not weak and fragile. I was strong and tried to search the hole for a snake."

Brambleberry walked over to Death and put some of the lake ice on her head. Death soon fell asleep.

Death saw a she cat and meowed curiously. The she cat giggled and hid behind a tree.

Death followed her all the way to a high rock with waterfalls and flowers everywhere, the grass reaching up to Death's nose. Death sneezed and bright lights seemed to flicker in the grass.

A great roar sounded as a powerful tabby cat with massive claws and fluorescent yellow eyes leapt onto the great rock. It looked down at Death and roared, "The blood will fall, the blood will shed, this blood will WIN!"

Death screamed helplessly as the cat jumped on her, biting harder and harder on her neck. She felt darkness rising and then woke up.

Death saw Brambleberry looking at her, and he meowed, "What was going on? You were screaming and wailing and gasping for breath!"

Death panted, "the blood will fall, the blood will shed, the blood shall WIN."

Brambleberry stared at Death, thought hard and whispered, "the blood will come, the blood will rule, the blood will destroy."

Brambleberry put Death to bed and meowed, "Goodnight little one."

That night Brambleberry told his apprentice, Bushpaw, to keep an eye on Death.

Brambleberry walked into the open and looked at his reflection in the lake and whispered, "blood is all."

And then it clicked. Death was the blood! Death was the prophecy. Death was the terror!


	2. The legend of the blood Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brambleberry looked at Death as she walked out of the den, and thought, "how could that precious little kitten be the great _TERROR_?"

Death walked around, thinking "I wonder what that meant? The blood will come, the blood will rule, the blood will destroy." A shiver went down Death's spine.

Death started muttering "blood... What is THE BLOOD? The blood must be something, because blood can't do anything but keep you alive or _DEAD."_

Bushpaw asked her mentor Brambleberry what was bothering her.

Brambleberry answered "nothing..."

Bushpaw thought to herself, "what was he talking about? Was it _DEATH _I kept hearing him mutter...?"

Death was walking by Bushpaw and asked, "Bushpaw, a word please?" Bushpaw nodded.

Death walked into a bush and meowed softly "will my head being cracked be a problem for me being an apprentice?"

Bushpaw squeaked "your head is _CRACKED?" _

Death nodded. "Yes, it is. I didn't let Brambleberry know. I would be in there _FOREVER_ otherwise."

Bushpaw walked out into the open, looked at Brambleberry and nodded.

Brambleberry walked up and out into the bright green territory, and meowed "Go to Moonpool and be quick."

Bushpaw walked through the Windclan grass. The grass was tickling her nose as she passed and she held back a sneeze. Windclan would shred her if they saw her. She started tensing up to stop the sneeze, but she couldn't. "AAACHOOO!" she sneezed.

A black Windclan warrior started sneaking towards Bushpaw. Bushpaw suddenly _SHRIEKED _in terror and the black Windclan warrior POUNCED. Bushpaw wailed, "stop! I'm the medicine cat of Bloodclan."

The black warrior stepped off her and meowed, "well, I'm Cloudheart."

Bushpaw meowed, "can I go? I need to get to Moon pool."

"Do you need protection through Windclan?" Cloudheart asked.

Bushpaw thought for a minute and said, "well, I dont know. Is it allowed?"

"Yes, it is!" Cloudheart replied.

Bushpaw began asking lots of questions as they started walking. "Who are you? Why did you attack me? Why are you coming with me? How do you fight like that?"

Cloudheart stopped and meowed "I am Cloudheart. I attacked you because I thought you were an enemy warrior. I am trying to keep you safe and I learned to fight when I was an apprentice."

Cloudheart squeaked, "this is how to fight." He started to show Bushpaw how to protect herself against attacks. They reached the end of Windclan territolry, and Bushpaw meowed, "I really must go."

Cloudtail stared into Bushpaw's amber eyes and meowed sweetly, "will I see you on the way back?" Bushpaw meowed back "possibly", then she ran off into Moon pool.

**If you want me to add your cat in write this into a review**

**what is the cats name:**

**where will they come in:**

**what will they act like:**

**and how old are they:**


End file.
